


[Podfic] Do Me A Service

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bootblacking, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire stares at him, unblinking, when Enjolras goes down onto his knees before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Do Me A Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do Me a Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983528) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> ... She's just awesome, don't ask questions lolol
> 
> P.S. I'm for sale!! ;) [HERE](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/60677.html?thread=1620229#t1620229) In attempt to help raise money to aid the people devastated by the typhoon in the Philippines. I'm willing to record pretty much anything provided I can get permission from the authors in question. And even if you don't wanna buy podfics by me there are many other things people are donating in exchange for donations!

Do Me A Service

By: Samyazaz

04:47

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/259hk4hzol9ql3g/Do_Me_a_Service.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/259hk4hzol9ql3g/Do_Me_a_Service.mp3)


End file.
